


Baekhyun

by Diminie21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminie21/pseuds/Diminie21
Summary: Park Chanyeol was the only son of a wealthy family, and as the son of a wealthy family, he needed to marry the daughter of a wealthy family.But that soon changed when he met his fiancé’s younger brother, Byun Baekhyun.





	Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol was the only son of a wealthy family, and as the son of a wealthy family, he needed to marry the daughter of a wealthy family. His family arranged his wending with the daughter of other wealthy family and partner of his dad, the Byuns. The daughter was five years older than Chanyeol, she was known for being kind and beautiful, but there was a problem, Chanyeol wasn’t attracted to girls. He has known this since he was little but knowing he was promised to that marriage since he was born he just decided to accept his fate.

But that soon changed when he met his fiancé’s younger brother, Byun Baekhyun. He was the same age as Chanyeol but was smaller than him, his factions were soft, tan skin and his hair was dyed a cute shade of pink. Soon enough the two males become best friends to everyone else eyes but were much more behind closed doors. Both families were glad to see the future brothers-in-law having a good relationship. Such good that the smaller even helped his future sister’s husband to buy his wedding suit and prepared a special bachelor party just for him.

After the marriage, Baekhyun visited the newly married couple really often, always to see his loved sister but sometimes spending the afternoon with Chanyeol when she wasn’t home.

Months after the marriage, Chanyeol wife fell sick and her brother came even more often to take care of her sister and accompany his worried brother-in-law, sometimes spending the night in the house. But even with all the cares from her husband and brother, she died months later.

Both males were seeing during the funeral sitting next to each other, crying and hugging trying to comfort their broken hearts. Baekhyun stayed that night at Chanyeol’s house and a few weeks later when Chanyeol fell into a big depression, he moved to keep him company.

Chanyeol didn’t get married again, even though his parents tried to arrange another marriage for him, saying he didn’t felt correct marrying again after the death of the woman he grew to estimate and it would seem as a disrespect to the Byuns. Seeing that the relationship between the brothers-in-law was still good, the Parks decided to leave the topic until the Byuns find a marriage for their son.

But a year after their daughter, the Byuns died in a horrible accident, leaving Baekhyun as the only descendant of their family and without any kind of arranged marriage.

Baekhyun decided to not marry with other wealthy family daughter and keep the agreement with the Parks in the name of his good relationship with Chanyeol and his sister memory, avoiding the need to find a new marriage for Chanyeol.

Both males soon moved to a new house together, saying that the old one brought bad memories about their wife and sister sickness and keep living together, making accompany to the other in those hard moments. Being best friends, brothers-in-law and business partners to everyone but something else behind closed doors.


End file.
